90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Wide Awake and Dreaming
Wide Awake And Dreaming is the 5th episode of Season 1 on CW teen soap 90210. Plot SUCH A ROMANCE – As opening night of Spring Awakening nears, Silver is overwhelmed with stage managing so Dixon offers to help backstage, prompting the two to get close and get together as a couple. Naomi clings on to Ethan and refuses to accept her parents' divorce and is determined to get them back on track with disastrous results. Harry walks in on Annie and Ty making out and is forced to come to terms with the fact that his daughter is growing up and decides to have the "sex talk" with her. Brenda, Kelly and Ryan confront Adrianna about an obvious drug abuse problem, which leads to Adrianna getting kicked out of the play and Annie is given her role. Meanwhile, Annie plans on having sex with Ty at the Roosevelt Hotel after the show but Adrianna tricks her by pretending to have slept with Ty to get revenge on her for taking her part in the play. Summary Well, it's a new week in the steamiest zip code on the planet. And speaking of steam, Annie and Ty are making enough to fill a sauna. The new couple looks just about to rip each other's clothes off when suddenly the sound of Brenda Walsh's voice interrupts them: "STOP!" Oh, wait, it's just play rehearsal. Well, play rehearsal or not their chemistry is undeniable. Brenda chastises Silver for not paying attention but the other girl tries to pass the buck to the lighting crew. Brenda's not buying it and tells Silver that she's the Stage Manager: it's her job to make sure everyone else is doing there's. Silver looks totally stressed out, especially when the light guy quits on her. Oh, but here comes Dixon to save the day. He offers to do the lights and Silver is totally grateful. And judging by the looks these two are giving each other, it's a sure bet she plans to return the favor soon. Brenda has invited Kelly, Harry, and Ryan to watch dress rehearsal, as a way for the cast to practice in front of the audience. Unfortunately, it looks like they've arrived too late, as the stage is empty. But they're about to get a show anyway, because a newly reunited Annie and Ty can't keep their hands off each other, even in public. Well, Annie had better get a grip on her hormones 'cause here comes Daddy Principal and he does not look happy to catch his daughter in a romantic clinch. Annie looks totally humiliated and Ty just looks bewildered. Meanwhile, Naomi is worried about her mother, who refuses to get out of bed, even though it's four o'clock in the afternoon. Naomi wants to go grocery shopping since there's no food in the house but Tracey flat out refuses to move. A worried Naomi decides to call her dad – it's his fault this is happening; it should be up to him to fix it. And at Casa Wilson, Debbie is trying to fix things for her hormonal daughter. Harry is on a rant about how 'fast' the boys of Beverly Hills are and is concerned that his daughter is getting in over her head. Guess you should of thought of that before leaving Kansas with your gorgeous daughter, huh Dad? Well, Debbie is less worried and does her best to calm Harry down, but it doesn't seem to be working. He pulls the "It's not her I don't trust" routine and then in walks Tabitha, making a grand and memorable entrance, for once. Tabitha is completely unimpressed with Annie's romance, claiming that it's highly unlikely this boy will last long anyway. Harry protests a bit but the women win the argument. "Well, I'm going to have a talk with her when she gets home," he blusters. "And I'll have a psychiatrist standing by," the ever quick-witted Tabitha retorts. Debbie convinces protective Harry to let her handle the conversation: there are just some things a daughter can only talk about with her mother. Harry still looks stressed. Meanwhile, Naomi and her father are standing outside of Tracey's bedroom door. Through the door, Tracey tells her "forget it, I'm not cooking." Naomi opens the door and is shocked to see her mother out of bed and dressed to kill. "How bout we eat out instead?" Mr. Clarke looks surprised to see his wife up and about considering Naomi told him her mother couldn't get out bed. Naomi tells her father that his presence must've inspired her mom. I sense a Parent Trap type storyline coming on… well, Naomi heads out of the room, and Mr. Clark tells his soon-to-be ex-wife that she looks good. She slaps him and goes in for another but he catches her hand mid-slap. There's a charged moment between the two and then they fall into bed together. That night, Debbie and Annie have a mother-daughter talk in the kitchen. Annie really doesn't want to have this conversation but Debbie insists. She asks Annie to be sure to completely consider the ramifications of having sex and tells her there is nothing wrong with waiting. Annie assures her she's aware of the consequences but Debbie isn't so sure. What if he doesn't call afterwards? Worse, what if he tells all his friends? Is Annie ready to handle that? Annie gives her a cop-out, insisting that Ty's not like that. Debbie tells her daughter that she trusts her judgment but the cloud of worry lingers in her eyes. The next day at school, Adrianna shows up for rehearsal, but as usual she's late and a bit strung out too. Brenda isn't impressed with her lead's attitude about the play and wants an explanation. "And tell you what? That I woke up at five o'clock this morning so I could meet a trainer that my mom can't afford? That the reason I'm late is because I went to a commercial audition that I'm not going to get because I'm too fat, too brunette, or too old? And then there's this, and there's you, and there's the voices in my head that keep telling me that I'm not trying hard enough." Brenda tries to calm the girl, telling her that she cares about her and that she thinks she can be good. And when Adrianna gets onstage and starts to sing, it's clear how good she really is. Her voice is lovely, clear, and strong. Meanwhile, Silver looks horrified when Annie tells her that her father walked in on her and Ty in a clinch. So is Annie, especially after her very after-school-special sex talk with her mom. Silver wants to know what an after school special is and Annie just looks amazed. Then Naomi joins the two for a chat and she and Silver are amazingly able to remain civil. Perhaps these two ex-BFF's may become besties again? Well, if Lauren and Heidi can manage to iron out their differences, I suppose anything is possible. Anyway, Silver tells Naomi about Annie's backstage lip-lock and Naomi looks impressed. "Nice work, new girl. Haven't you only been here like a month, and you're already baggin' one of the hottest guys at school?" Annie informs her that no one is bagging anyone but Naomi is wise to Ty Collins. Apparently, the boy is a pLAYer, emphasis on the lay. While Annie digests this information, Ethan walks up and Naomi jumps on his back for a piggyback ride to Silver just looks revolted. In the teachers lounge, the dream team of Brenda, Kelly, and Ryan are discussing Adrianna's behavior. All are worried about how distant, aloof and distracted she's been. Brenda sticks up for her, claiming how well she does in rehearsal, and reminds them of the intense pressure in Adrianna's life. Ryan wonders if she's using drugs and Kelly wants to pull her from the play, but Brenda thinks the play might be the only thing keeping Adrianna sane. They all agree to let Brenda handle the situation… for now at least. Outside, (don't these kids ever go to a other than Ryan's?!) Annie and Ty are practicing their lines for the play. Annie needs a break and the two discuss Ty's plans for a one-on-one after party at a hotel. Annie is stunned to hear that Ty booked them a room. Ty is quick to tell her that it's only if she wants it, but Annie stupidly assures him she's fine with it, even though her voice and manner clearly show otherwise. At Casa Wilson, Annie's parents discuss whether they should allow Annie to attend the after-party at the Roosevelt Hotel. Protective Harry is all about forbidding his only daughter to go, but Debbie is wise and knows that doing so would only make Annie resent them for it. They have to show they trust her. Harry isn't so sure but it's clear that his wife has won this round. Annie appears in the dining room, a knockout in a short black dress and fabulous makeup. Poor Harry looks upset and when Annie asks her mom for a ride to the show, Harry jumps in and goes to get his keys. Guess she's riding with Dad. Annie shoots her mother an evil look but Debbie just smiles and walks out of the room. At school, Adrianna is warming up with Brenda and her voice is superb. She's happy, excited and confident… that is until her mother shows up and tells her that she's arranged for several high profile agents and producers to be in the audience. All Adrianna has to do is perform well and things for their family will get better. As her mother piles on the pressure, Adrianna's confidence crumbles and Brenda looks both sad and worried for the girl. In the parking lot, Harry wants to talk to Annie about 'that boy'. Annie informs him that his name is Ty. Harry doesn't seem to understand that this is not the time or place for this discussion… Annie is late and needs to get warmed up and into costume. She tells her father flat-out – either he trusts her or he doesn't. With that, she turns on her heel and disappears inside. Meanwhile, Stage Manager Silver is wigging out because she can't find Adrianna and curtain call is imminent. After a search it turns out Adrianna is there, after all. But she's stoned out of her mind. Brenda tells her she can't go on-stage in her condition and tells Annie to get into costume – she's going on in Adrianna's place and there's only fifteen minutes until curtain. Out in the audience the seats are quickly filling up. Several high profile agents and producers file in and Adrianna's mother assures them they won't be disappointed. And maybe they won't be, but it's not Adrianna who brings down the house with her voice and stage presence. Annie rocks out the performance, and it's a show as good as any Broadway play. Annie's parents are thrilled and surprised to see Annie in the lead role, and so is Ethan, but I'm betting someone else isn't too happy – Adrianna's mother. Backstage, Kelly gets into an argument with Adrianna's mother who is furious that her daughter was pulled from the play. Kelly tries to make her see the condition her daughter is in but she refuses to see it – all she cares about is that Adrianna's opportunity to shine in front of some major Hollywood power players has been pulled out from under her. As the two storm out Kelly tells Adrianna to come to her office on Monday: she's not letting this go. On stage, Ty is giving an amazing performance as Brenda and Annie watch in the wings. Annie is glowing as she watches her boyfriend's performance and Brenda laughingly tells her to go get changed for her next scene. Meanwhile, the scene comes to an end and a stressed out Silver tells Dixon via headset to blackout the stage. Dixon complies and tells her she's sexy when she's bossy. Silver can't help but laugh. Meanwhile, Ethan gets a text message from Naomi saying she can't make the show but she'll see him at the after party. She's still at home and she's shocked to see her father's belongings being sent to the Malibu Mission. Naomi is confused. She thought her parents were getting back together. So am I, actually. After all, weren't they just in a horizontal clinch not too long ago? But Tracey has a not-so-happy surprise. They're not getting back together. In fact, they're getting a divorce. Back at the play, Annie and Ty are sharing a romantic on-stage moment. Adrianna watches in the wings, anger and sorrow battling for prominence on her face. Tears sting her eyes as she watches Annie so seamlessly slip into her role. The curtain falls for the last time and the entire audience is on their feet, clapping and whistling for the cast, whose knockout performance brought down the house. Still in costume, and flying high on adrenaline, the cast head out to celebrate their success. Annie tells Ty to go ahead to the Roosevelt – she'll meet him there after she greets her parents. A lurking Adrianna hears their plans and looks like she's forming one of her own. Annie finds Dixon and asks him for the condom he's had in his wallet for the past four years... didn't anyone ever tell these kids not to use old condoms? It's asking for trouble. Dixon is shocked and a bit grossed-out but he forks it over to her anyway. She thanks him and starts to leave but runs straight into Ethan. Their stuff falls and he finds the condom. There is an awkward moment and then Ethan tells her she cannot have sex with Ty Collins. Annie doesn't think he should judge her or Ty, considering his past behavior. Ethan wants her to wait for someone who cares about her but her retort is sharp and bitter. "I tried that," she says pointedly. "It didn't work out." Well, good point, Wilson. Meanwhile, Brenda and Kelly are talking about what it's like to be in high school. Brenda feels bad about Adrianna but Kelly consoles her, telling her she did what she had to do. Brenda wonders how Kelly manages to do this every day. "It's not always so High School Musical," she tells her wryly. The party at the Roosevelt is raging and Ty is on his balcony waiting for Annie. The knock at the door comes but its Adrianna not Annie who is standing on the doorstop. She forces her way inside and is clearly there to make the moves on Ty as a way to get back at Annie for stealing her spotlight. Ty doesn't look interested but Adrianna lies and tells him she saw Annie and Ethan in a hot lip-lock. The boy looks crushed. Maybe his feelings for Annie are deeper than everyone seems to think. Meanwhile, out by the pool, Silver and Dixon are lounging on chairs and flirting heavily. Silver tries to pull her nonchalant "devil-may-care" attitude but Dixon sees right throught it and that's when the two finally give in to the tension and kiss. After a bit, Silver pulls Dixon away to make out somewhere more private. Things get intense and Dixon groans when he realizes he gave his only condom to his sister. Whoa there Dixon, slow down a bit. Silver tells him they're taking this relationship slowly, thank you very much. Did he think they were going to do it right there, outside by the pool? Boys. Perhaps Kansas boys aren't as innocent as Daddy Harry seems to think. Upstairs, a nervous but excited Annie arrives at Ty's room. But it's not Ty that answers the door. Nope, it's Adrianna wearing only a towel. Annie thinks she must have the wrong room but nope, it's definitely the right room. Adrianna invites her in and tells her what a great job she did in her part. Annie tries to explain but Adrianna waves off the apology – she's ready to get her revenge. She tells Annie that Ty is in the shower "rinsing off" and offers to go get him. "I'll tell him his next appointment is here," she offers. Annie looks sickened and rushes from the room. After she leaves, Adrianna laughs, chugs her champagne and goes into the shower, which is… empty. She turns off the water, laughing at her victory and Annie's humiliation. Strangely, Ty is nowhere to be seen. Clearly, he and Adrianna never hooked up at all. Poor Annie. Poor Ty. They say revenge is best served cold, but I find that when you're cold you're usually alone. Hope that drink is keeping you warm, Adrianna, cause Ty clearly isn't. On her way out, a distraught Annie is stopped by Ethan, who looks concerned. Naomi quickly joins them and asks her what's wrong. Annie tells them that although this whole "Hollywood world with all its friends with benefits" might be great for the two of them, it's not okay with her. She unleashes her feelings and storms off, leaving Naomi and Ethan standing there stunned. Way to take your feelings out on the right people, Annie. Well, Annie has finally made it home. She puts on a brave face, masking her heartbreak from her parents. Harry, for one, looks thrilled to see her home early, makeup and clothing intact, and tells her how proud he is of her. It's obvious he's talking about more than just the play. Annie explains she's really tired and heads off to her bedroom. Once the door is firmly shut, Annie crumples to the ground finally allowing the tears to unleash. The poor girl's heart is broken but at least her virginity is intact. That's something, I guess. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :Dustin Milligan as Ethan Ward :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Jessica Walter as Tabitha Wilson Special Guest Stars :Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh :Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Recurring cast :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Adam Gregory as Ty Collins :Maeve Quinlan as Constance Tate-Duncan :James Patrick Stuart as Charles Clark :Christina Moore as Tracy Clark Guest starring :Patrick Sebes as Jared Quotes :"If the audience is not standing on their feet at the end of tomorrow night, I will personally kick their asses" :– Brenda Walsh :"Men of the theater are bons vivants, dear. One day, they’re fumbling with your bra in the back of a ’52 Chevy, and the next, they’re off to Mykonos to set up house with a stagehand named Phillip" :– Tabitha Wilson :"You know, she’s a big pot of mean. Just big, seething, hot pot of mean" :– Dixon Wilson (about Silver) :"What’s going on is I came here tonight fully prepared to have sex for the first time. Here I am at the “Roosevelt” in Hollywood about to give it up for the first time to some guy that I barely know. This whole world that you guys live in might be fine for the two of you and all of your friends with all of their benefits, but it is definitely not fine with me" :– Annie Wilson :"The tricky part of teaching is being friendly without becoming their friend" :– Ryan Matthews :"The boys here aren’t the same as they are in Kansas" :– Harry Wilson :Brenda – Silver, what are you doing? :Silver: Nothing. Paying attention. Sorry. Checking my blog. Big in Bolivia. Who knew? :Charles: What’s going on, Tracy? :Tracy: Well, let’s see. Last time I checked, you left your wife and daughter for a life at the beach house with your longtime whore. Did I leave anything out? :Debbie: You want to talk about it? :Annie: No, I would rather hit myself repeatedly with a hammer. :Annie: I like Ty. A lot :Debbie: You said the same thing about Jason in “The King and I” :Annie: Yeah. Well, Jason was big, and sweet, and Kansas. Ty is tall, and skinny, and cool, and he’s got these ears that stick out like little elves. :Naomi: This is all dad’s stuff. :Tracy: You bet it is. :Naomi: What are you doing with it? :Tracy: Giving it to the Malibu mission. So one day soon, your father will step out of his beach house and see a homeless man wearing his tailor-fit Armani, and he will think of me. :Brenda: I forgot what it was like to be in high school. You know, the pressure on these kids, and you should have seen Adrianna’s mom. How do you do this every single day? :Kelly: Oh, it’s not easy, but it’s not always quite so “High School Musical”. I mean, I try to help them as much as I can, but sometimes I have to remind myself it’s okay for these kids to make mistakes. I mean, we did :Brenda: Oh, I’m aware. I didn’t forget everything about high school :Kelly: Yeah, but sometimes don’t you wish you could? :Silver: You know, you actually did a pretty good job tonight, Dixon. :Dixon: Well, thank you, thank you. Back at you. :Silver: Whatever. :Dixon: Is there anything in this whole world that you actually do care about? :Silver: I cared that your sister got through her performance without knocking over any set pieces :Dixon: Okay. :Silver: Or sounding like an amnesiac. And that I didn’t get blamed for ruining the show. :Annie: And told my mom, who turned it into an after-school special sex talk. :Silver: What’s an after-school special? :Annie: Google it Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *Harry: Please, tell me this is nothing like "Mamma Mia!". Mamma Mia! is a stage musical by British playwright Catherine Johnson. The show enjoyed a long run on Broadway and was recently adapted into a film, starring Amanda Seyfried and Pierce Brosnan. Edit *Kelly: It's not always so High School Musical. High School Musical is a 2006 Disney Channel movie about the cast of a high school musical and their behind-the-scenes drama Music *"Shattered" by O.A.R. *"Little Bit" by Lykke Li *"Mamma Who Bore Me" by Duncan Sheik & Steven Sater *"The Bitch of Living" by Spring Awakening *"How the Day Sounds" by Greg Laswell *"I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You" by Black Kids *"The One" by Annalee Fery and Melissa Ritter *"L.E.S. Artistes" by Santogold *"Hollywood" by Collective Soul *"Birds" by Emiliana Torrini Photos 105brenannie.jpeg 105.jpeg hot-ty.png 90210-musical-shannen-doherty-roses-shenae-grimes.jpg 90210-the-musical-shannen-directs-the-high-school-musical-1.jpg cuddly-co-stars.png 105tannie.jpeg Category:90210 Season 1 Category:90210 Episodes